TMHS
by wolf.chicken184
Summary: (too much humanstuck) My sister wanted to read this so i'm uploading it. It's a story where too many people are getting married and engaged and all the dancesters are the pets of the decendants. Enjoy.
1. NEPETA POV

To think today would actually come, it's scary. It's happening too fasts, It's been a month since you married Feferi and today you're moving into a house with her. Equius has been even quieter than usual for the past week, you've been living with him for most of your life but now going to be different and he's not completely alright with it.

You struggle to get the last of the clothes into the bag and then shut it with a lot of unneeded effort. You then move it onto the ground with your other three bags. You then stand and look around your room and the barrenness of the room disgusts you. The only thing that you haven't moved yet if the cat bed and scratching post.

Meulin has been keeping close to them avoiding the oddness of the rest of the room, even she can't deal with how the room looks.

You hear the door creak as it's opened, Equius peers in then gently steps into the room. He looks around and his shades manage to hide most of his expression but you can tell he is very upset about the move.

The slowly walk up to him and wrap your arms around him and he hugs you back. You stay like this for a seconds, "You don't want me to go do you?" You almost state but hide in a question.

"Of course i don't." He pulls back and holds you by the shoulders, "I don't know what it's going to be like living here without you."

"I'll only be down the street." You place a hand on his with his still on your shoulders.

"It won't be close enough." He hugs you again, "but i want the best for you." He whispers then pulls away. He looks at Meulin on the cat bed, "Those won't fit in the car, do you want me to carry them by hand?"

"It'd be amazing if you could," You smile at him then look at Meulin, she's a rather small white cat with brown spots from time to time along her body. Her green eyes lock with your and she calms a little when she sees you smile.

Equius walks to your bags and picks up two leaving you only the last one, "I'm going to put these in the car," He walks out again leaving you alone with only Meulin. You pick up the last bag then follow after him and Meulin decides to follow you as well.

As you approach your front door you see Equius and Feferi talking, Feferi then sees you and you drop your bag to the floor as you expect a flying hug and you do. You spin her slightly then she pulls away and kisses you.

"Are you ready?" She beams and you can't help but look over her shoulder to Equius who has a slightly smile on his face. He nods and you find the reply you need.

"Of course i am!" You pick up the bag again and Equius takes it from you and puts it in the car.

Equius steps away from the car and says, "I'll see you two at the house then,"

"Why don't you drive with us?" Feferi asks as you walk into the house with Equius.

"I am taking the cat stuf-" Equius' voice grows out of focus as you start looking around every corner searching, she was here just a second ago how could she get that far away?

You see her on Equius' bed curled up in a ball but she quickly stands up and meows at you, you scoop her up in your arms. You then walk back to the car to see Feferi there waiting for you, Equius has disappeared but that doesn't matter too much you'll see him in an hour or so anyway.

"Am i driving?" Feferi asks opening the passenger's seat door.

"If you're okay with it, I feel like Meulin might freak out a little." You sit down in the seat and Feferi walks around to the other side.

You can hear her from outside as she says, "She prefers you to me." She giggles when she sits down and grabs hold of the steering wheel. "This is so exciting!"

"It's terrifying, Equius is kind of sad i'm leaving." You stroke Meulin as she curls up on your lap.

"We'll only be 5 houses away," She starts up the car and pulls out of the driver and Meulin starts to perk up as she realizes you're moving.

"He knows." The drive is silent but very short, the only reason you're driving is because it's easier than carrying all of your stuff. You get of the car and drop Meulin on the ground, she sticks closely to your feet. You pick up two of your bags with a little trouble and Feferi gets the last one and opens the door.

You get into the house, you've been inside of it before, of course but you've never thought to yourself, "This is where i'm going to be living from now on," You walk to the bedroom and place down the bags.

"I see you've already gotten some of your stuff already unpacked," You smile over to Feferi.

"Well yeah! I came here early so i would have some things out of the way before you arrive." She opens up your bag and starts pulling things into piles.

"Hey, where's Meenah?" You realize suddenly that you've not seen her. She's usually Feferi's highest priority.

"She's in the living room, happily swimming away." She beams happily giving a little wiggle to emphasis swimming while holding one of your shirts. God, you love this woman.

You continue to sort through your clothes and put some of them away in the cupboard when there's a knock at the door. You look to Feferi then nod and leave, she continues to sort while you meet Equius at the door. You open the door and you seem him standing there with the cat bed under his arm and the scratching post in front of him. You hold out a hand to take the cat bed from him.

"Thank you Equius," You say as he hands it to you. He nods then follows after you with the 1 and a half meter high scratching post that must have been hell to get all the way here.

You walk into the living and place the bed on the ground, "Just put the scratching post next to it." Surely he does, and Meulin swiftly comes into the room. She looks at you then back to the bed and she sits down on it. You stroke along her back and calm her. She is easily freaked out and it doesn't help that she can be scared by people touching her when she doesn't see them first because she can't hear a thing.

"Nepeta where should i put your drawing stuff?" You hear Feferi call you.

You quickly skip into the other room leaving Meulin and see Feferi holding your laptop and drawing tablet. You hold out an arm and take them from her.

"Can i put them in the study?" You look in the bag to find your mouse and keyboard as well.

"You can have the desk in there. As long as you keep room for my books." She smiles to you and you can't help but smile back.

"How could i not?" You back out the room and go across the hall into the study, you go to the desk and place the things in your arms down. You then turn the light on and see the barren room, Feferi has plans to practically line the walls with shelves to keep her miscellaneous things.

You find a plug socket and start plugging in your two computers and make sure to power them up, you'll get everything to work later. You have other things to do.

You go back to the bedroom and see Equius helping Feferi go through the last of your stuff. Feferi puts your alarm clock on the bedside table and you see the time is 1:00.

"We should go out for lunch, to celebrate." You suggest and you see Feferi's face light up almost immediately.

"That's a great idea!"


	2. DAVE POV

"Nepeta's moving in with Feferi today," Karkat almost screams at you as he sits down by your side handing you a glass of tea. You place it abruptly on the table next to you so you can continue to stroke the soft dog on your lap, Kankri.

"Oh really?" You urge him on to keep talking. Sometime you don't feel like talking yourself so you keep your boyfriend talking instead so the air doesn't get thick.

"Yeah, they're both moving so quickly it's crazy. It's weird to think that for most of her life Nepeta actually fancied me and never saw the marvelous opportunity of Feferi. It'd make for a great movie don't you think?" He takes a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, maybe have it spand over like 15 years instead of just 2 though." You chuckle slightly.

"Details details," He laughs as well and you can't help but stare at him with what you can only presume is a stupid smile on your face. His tanned skin with ever so slightly darker freckles that little his face, the way his hair falls down his face. You are so lucky to have this boy. He hums into his tea when he realizes something to say, "When is Dirk going to propose to Jake?"

"He's gotten the ring he just doesn't know how to do it, he's arranged a meet up next month at the beach where he's hoping to do it." You reach for your tea on the table and hold it in your hand looking down into it. The idea of Jake actually becoming your brother in law is… Scary to say the least. Yet alone having Jade as your sister in law. That's presuming Jake would say yes, that he almost certainly would.

"With all these people getting married makes me wonder…" He trails off.

You look at him and you can tell you're more flustered than you should be. You grit your teeth and take a sip of your tea even though it's still boiling.

Kankri steadily gets off your lap and walks off after giving Karkat a stern look then indicated to me. "Oh go away Kankri i know." Karkat hisses seeming to have a deep bond with his dog to the point they can communicate.

"What's that about," You laugh as you put down your tea.

"Oh just him saying 'you two can cuddle now i'll just leave but make sure to actually do it'" You laugh as Karkat moves closer, you move an arm around him. He leans into you and you place your chin on the top of his head.

"You know what's the problem with gay relationships?" Karkat begins, you hum as if saying 'ohh what is it karkat' "Who makes the sandwiches?"

You chuckle, "The female role."

"Isn't that again the point of a gay relationship? Y'know having a female role." You hum as if contemplating when you just want him to continue to speak. "In a male relationship the point is that you're both male and in a female one you're both female so in a female one you would have too many sandwiches while in a male on you guess you're just going to die."

You can't help but laugh but then think, wouldn't that be the same for marriage? The male is supposed to propose right? So what happens in gay one? In the male relationship you both just pull out a ring and think "oh wow this is awkward," while both on your knees then the female one you just wouldn't be able to. You can't say just "hey you do the proposing" because that'd be the person that said it technically proposing to the other.

"I agree," Karkat humms and your realize you said it all aloud. You hiss silently and pulls Karkat closer.

The idea of proposing at any second is difficult. How do you do it? Do i just stand up now and pull out the ring? What do you say 'Karkat will you make me the happiest man alive? 'Will you marry me?' 'Will you just put this stupid ring on your finger already?'

You close your eyes and loosen your grip again, it'll happen when it happens but for as long as this lasts. Everything is good in the world.


	3. DIRK POV

Oh god, oh god.

You're dying inside but somehow you keep a calm face and just walk hand in hand with him. You'd taken off your shoes and were walking with them in hand along the beautiful beach. You're silent as the sun is slowly setting of the watery horizon.

Jake has a gloss over his glasses that the sun provides making it impossible to see what he is thinking. His grip tightens on your hand then loosens as he stops, you take a few steps and he lets go of your hand.

"Dirk," His raspy british accent hits your ears like a drink of water after weeks without it, "Why are we here?"

You look to the horizon then back at your put your hands in your pockets and allow yourself a smile, "Can't we just go to a place like this to have fun randomly?"

"Yeah, but it's not random is it?" He asks being way to inquisitive.

You sigh then kneel down on one leg, you look up at him then take your hands out of your pockets bring the little box with your hands. You swiftly open it to show the shining jewel. "Jake, I could never find another like you. Please stay with me."

He grins wildly, then brings a hand to his face and starts to shake holding a hand over his face. You stand up and wrap your arms around him then he grabs your hand and you get the ring out of the box and let the box drop to the floor and you put the ring on his finger.

He steps back and looks you in the eyes, "Dirk, I- are we? Oh my god?" He rubs the tears from his eyes. "I love you,"

"Is that a yes then?" You lean in letting the smile spread across your face.

"OF COURSE," he wraps his arms around your shoulders and you deepen the hug.

Hours pass and you end up going home and you practically kick down the door while entering through the front, you go through into your living room and you see Dave and Karkat entangled in cuddles both fast asleep. You check the time and see it's 11:34. You grin at the thought of Dave the Amnesiac only being able to sleep when he's hugging his boyfriend.

You get a notepad and write on it and place it on Dave's lap. You turn off the tv that they left on and retreat to your bedroom. You sigh when you see the notification from Roxy and sit down with a click of your mouse you're stuck with the drunken girl for at least the next 10 minutes.

Today[11.36]

Roxy: drik

Roxy: dkir

Roxy: gom i love you and

Roxy: jake

Roxy: engaged

Roxy: amazin

Roxy: i wshi i ws engaed

Roxy: i jely

Dirk: Who told you?

Roxy: it tru?

Roxy: ahhh

Roxy: mmmhm

Roxy: drink!

Roxy: ahaha

Dirk: Roxy

Dirk: Who Told you?

Roxy: janey

Roxy: jade told her

Dirk: For fucks sake

Dirk: That girl

Roxy: ru to be sister!

Dirk: Yeah i guess

Dirk: I mean yeah

Roxy: u didn thikn bout ti

Dirk: No

Dirk: Course not

Roxy: why nt?

Dirk: You're drunk

Dirk: Not caring

Roxy: catn be both?

Dirk: No

Roxy: D:

Dirk: No sad faces

Roxy: '^'

Roxy: ;-;

Dirk: They don't mean anything

Roxy: dey men everthin

Dirk: They lamely portray a emotion you don't actually feel

Roxy: i fel saed

Dirk: Sad?

Roxy: sed

Dirk: That's what i thought

Roxy: Dirk

Dirk: Yeah?

Roxy: diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikr

Roxy: dikk

Dirk: This is why i sigh too much

Roxy: u du

Dirk: Do

Roxy: i siad dat

Dirk: Yeah

Roxy: u jut sighg?

Dirk: Yes i did just sigh

Roxy: dirj

Roxy: jak eslep

Roxy: jakej isleep

Dirk: He probably is asleep, yes

Roxy: whhhjfhhhhhhy?

Dirk: Cause he has bodily functions

Dirk: That you have too

Dirk: Go to sleep Roxy

Roxy: sleep

Roxy: sondu gud

Roxy: i dnt waana

Roxy: if awake i can

Roxy: i cna cde

Roxy: yea!

Roxy: i can codee

Dirk: Don't touch any of your codes

Dirk: You'll mess them up

Roxy: no i wnt!

Roxy: wat

Roxy: gibber?

Roxy: thes r gibber!

Dirk: Gibberish?

Roxy: nou!

Dirk: Gibber…

Roxy: tht!

Roxy: exctl

Dirk: Roxy this is barely understandable anymore

Dirk: Try to type "I am perfectly sboer"

Roxy: ima preftly sober

Dirk: well i typoed so well done for correcting that

Dirk: but you don't spell perfectly like preftly

Roxy: who say?

Dirk: most people

Roxy: im mesge Jakkr

Dirk: Okay

Dirk: …

Dirk: Roxy?

Dirk: Okay you probably passed out


	4. TAVROS POV

You spend too much time at the stables, you know it but still you're sat on the fence with your horse in front of you eating his food. Rufioh is your Welsh section D pony that you ride… too often some would say. You try to get him out every day but most people will only do it every other day but you enjoy it so much. When your legs first got paralyzed you got this horse so you'd train him to work of voice commands but now that you have the metallic legs you can ride him normal and it's double as fun!

You spend most of your time at the stables just looking at Rufioh and some people think you're really weird. You're only 15 so all the old farts here don't like you but you're one of the most respectable riders here. You've won awards doing cross country a couple of times but you prefer to just explore the country every now so often with him.

You drop off the fence and make your way to Rufioh as he comes to the end of his bucket of food, you run a hand through his short main. He lifts his head to meet you and you hug him around the neck.

"Isn't there a word for that?" Vriska calls towards you, "Starts with a b? b- beastialiy, Oh no now i sound like you with the stammer." She mocks you. You turn around to face her and you scowl.

"What do you want Vriska?" You walk towards her and cross your arms.

"Who assumed i needed a favour from you? Only you, and for once it seems you're right. I need you to take out Aranea, tomorrow. I can't, you know where her tack is next to your in the tack room and you can just take it. Thank you Tavros!" She skips away and you sigh. You don't mind exercising other people's horses but she's just so rude. There's nothing you can do, it's not the first time and it won't be the last.

The next day you get up only slightly earlier than usual and go to the stables yet again, you go to the field to quickly check Rufioh and then go to Aranea's field. You get her rope then go into the field and approach her, she stops eating and looks at you then looks around as if looking for Vriska. She then lets you put the head collar on her then lead her out. You tack her up and go to the ride. It goes smoothly and you end up taking her back with a slightly sweat on her.

You sit on the fence watching her and you pull out a sketch book and begin to draw her and the little specks taking care to draw her with all the detail she deserves. She deserves such a better owner than Vriska, sadly the rich always get the best. Equius also has a overly nice horse, he's giant but that's just like Equius in that sense, not fat though just tall and muscular.

You decide to go home but you can't bring yourself to just mope around in your house so you go to Aradia's. You knock on her house door and it takes a while but she does answer. She is excited to see you and hugs you letting you into her house.

Aradia died, she almost drowned and was dead for about 30 seconds of her life. It was Vriska's fault but Aradia was mean for a while and she was too fine with everything but slowly she went back to her old self.

"What do you want to do Tavros?" Aradia asks you as you sit down on her Sofa.

"Umm i don't' know just chill and talk? We've uh not done that for a while." You smile slightly and bow your head probably having said something wrong.

"Sounds great," she sits on the sofa opposite, she makes a thinking face then asks, "What's happening with you and Gamzee?"

"Ohh umm- hehe,"

"That's not an answer," She laughs, "Do you like him?"

"Umm yes? but maybe not like that? I don't know if i'm… gay. He almost certainly is and i don't know if my parents would be okay with it either."

"Who cares, if you love him you love him. No questions asked." She seems very set on your liking him and you can't decide if you do or not so nothing's going to progress.

"What about you and Sollux?" You asks wanting to take it back as soon as you said it just from the slightly scowl she gives off.

"I don't know, we've been dating 3 months and he's so… distant. Almost like he liked me more when i was depressed after the drowning things. It's fucked up, i might break up with him next time we get time alone." She looks away.

"Oh seriously that bad? I-I'ms sorry,"

"Not your fault, we just rushed into it and i didn't know what he was like at all and now i do- i don't want to." She laughs it off. "Has Vriska given you anymore trouble recently?"

"Just this morning i had to ride Aranea for her…"

"Did she bully you into it?"

"Not so much as bully as, expect" You laugh making it know that you dont particullarly mind.

"Don't let her bully you into thing, if she does it again get me. You know i'll put her in her place." She grins menicingly, last time she saw Vriska doings any… vriska things she just put her in her place. With blood and punches.

"I know, it's good to know you have my back."


	5. JOHN POV

"JOHN!" You hear your cousin bellow from the downstairs and the sudden rush of foot steps up the stairs. You brace as your door is swung open hitting the wall with a bang but is quickly zoned out by Jade's yelling, "DIRK ASKED JAKE TO MARRY HIM AND HE SAID YES!"

"Cool," You practically blank her turning back to your keyboard.

"Oh come on John! Isn't that awesome?" She stops for a second, "Wait… Dave will be my brother in law?" She crouches down on the floor, "My ex-boyfriend will be my brother in law?"

"You're still friends though. It was a good break up." You laugh, "Better than Jake and Dirk's first break up, yeesh."

"That's because Dave and i weren't real, it was too forced on my part," She sighs then you hear the dog walk in going straight to Jade's side. That dog's never liked you particularly and has a weird bond with Jade that will never be explained. When you say "that dog" you mean bec the outrageously white dog.

You hear the door open downstairs and you go to see Jake arrive home, he sees you both and scowl, "It's half eleven why are you two still awake?"

Jade squeals and grabs Jake's hand looking at the ring, "It was true! Congratulations!" She squeals some more.

"Jade seriously go to bed you'll be knackered tomorrow." He places a hand on her shoulder calming her down and she sighs and goes to bed.

Jake looks at you, "You should sleep as well,"

"Where's Jane?" You ask.

"She's not here?" He looks around as if she'd be in the same room if she was anywhere.

"Nope, i thought she was going to meet you at the station so you'd drive her and roxy here." You say crossing your arms deliberately holding your superior status.

"WHAT! I was supposed to do that?" He grabs his keys and grabs hold of the house door.

You start to laugh, "You're so gullible!"

Jake turns and scowls at you, "Where's Jane?"

"She got home hours ago," You straighten yourself out, "You should know by now you can't beat the pranking master."

"Fucking egberts and crockers, all the same." She mumbles as he passes you on the stairs going to his own bedroom. You follow behind him and go to your own bedroom.

You look to your computer and see a couple of notifications from dave.

Today[11.43]

Dave: so give it a year and we'll be related

Dave: how do you feel about that?

Dave: you're basically being adopted by the strider swagger

John: no we won't

John: jake is my cousin

John: i'd be your cousin in law

John: and no one talks about those

Dave: aww shit really?

Dave: i thought you were all siblings?

John: Jane and i are siblings, Jake and Jade are siblings we're in two halves

Dave: that does make sense honestly

John: you're not the brightest are you

Dave: am i supposed to be?

Dave: i can just get by with my good looks

John: yeah but you're gay

Dave: we don't talk about that

John: are you with Karkat now?

Dave: what of it?

John: are you cuddling?

Dave: pff

John: give his horn a squeeze for me

John: you get to pick what you take from the word down

Dave: i squeezed his butt

John: perfect

John: i gtg sleep

John: see ya

Dave: bye

You turn around and go straight to bed.


	6. DIRK POV 2

You get into your bedroom and just look around in the dark, you take off your shoes and walk to the mirror seeing your outline. You grab a brush and run it through your hair getting rid of the gel in your hair. You sigh and take off your shirt, you fall onto your bed and pull the covers over yourself.

You find your own breath to raspy and breathless even for your own liking. You're too excited and nervous. You said yes. Will you regret it? Will you get married then just end up getting broken up? Are you just digging yourself a hole?

Needless to say you got no sleep that night. You get up early in the morning and go down to the kitchen, you make yourself a cup of coffee and sit at the table just taking in it's heat. You turn on your phone and notice the messages that have just flooded in. Jade must have told everyone.

Yesterday[11.49]

Dirk: did you tell Roxy?

Dirk: oh wait she found out from Jane who found out from Jade

Dirk: that sister of yours really is work

Dirk: amazing though don't get me wrong

Dirk: she just liked her…

Dirk: gossip?

Dirk: anyway i'm going to bed

Dirk: see you tomorrow

Today [5.29]

Jake: Oh my

Jake: It's gotten out this quickly?

Jake: Jade certainly does work quickly does she

Jake: Haha

Dirk: Ha

Jake: Oh

Dirk: Huh?

Jake: Sorry i didn't expect you to be up this early

Dirk: Didn't sleep

Jake: Neither

Dirk: But you always sleep

Dirk: What's up?

Jake: Oh haha

Jake: Thinking too much i guess

Dirk: About the engaged thing?

Jake: Of course

Dirk: Yeah i was just lying there like

Dirk: "Holy shit, he agreed to it."

Jake: I was more, "Holy shit I agreed to it"

Dirk: Do you not want to…?

Jake: No no! That's not what i thought at all

Jake: It was, i'm engaged now

Jake: I'm happy Dirk

Jake: It's hard to get a grip of how happy i am

Jake: That it's kind of made me sad?

Dirk: I think I understand

Jake: Knew you would

Jake: Anyway i'm going to make breakfast for the littles

Dirk: Speak to you later?

Jake: Of Course!

Jake: Maybe we could meet up too?

Dirk: Yeah!

Jake: Awesome!

Jake: Bye

Dirk: Bye 3

You stand up and go to the cupboards keeping your phone in hand reading through chats with other people.

Yesterday[11.35]

Roxy: omg

Roxy: you're seious

Roxy: she's serous

Roxy: mgo

Roxy: *omg

Roxy: mmmmm

Roxy: thsi

Roxy: this is wotrh drinkg t

Roxy: ahh shit

Roxy: I ain't got none left

Roxy: gotte go get somma downstaris

Roxy: are ya aslep?

Roxy: sleeep is fer da week

Roxy: no tim t drink is ya seep

Roxy: AFSODHFD

Yesterday[2.58]

Roxy: olo

Roxy: i fel aslep

Roxy: on me

Roxy: kyeboard

Roxy: and i sem

Roxy: to stil be drink?

Roxy: i thoght you slep

Roxy: thn it is replced wit

Roxy: hedache

Roxy: who knws

Roxy: i miht do mre sleeeeep

Roxy: its noiiiiiiiic

Today[5.38]

Jake: Roxy

Jake: I appreciate that you do enjoy a beverage from time to time

Jake: but staying up to 3 in the morning is a bit excessive?

Jake: You won't appreciate this

Jake: Because of the crushing headache you'll have

You put your phone down and get to cooking, before you know it's a reasonable time for the children to wake up. You say children but they're 14 and 15 years old. They're teenagers but to you they're like children. It's almost like you and Jane are parents but… too young. You're 21 and Jane is 20, but Jane works and you struggle to get jobs. Right now you're working at a fastfood place but you won't be surprised if you're kicked soon. You just mess up too much to hold a job like that.

Jane works for crocker co. and it working up the ranks quickly. She's an amazing business woman that could get a job much better than even the one she has now that is able to keep you living in a stable house and with more than enough money in savings that you could buy a bigger one.

John emerges first and sits at the table planting his face into the table, 15 year olds. All the same tired messes.

Jane takes over the cooking from you just at the tricky parts as soon as she sees you cocking. She'll still give you the credit for it though, even though you've probably messed up something.

Jade only wakes up when you three start making some noise dancing around each other joking a little. She instinctively sits on the floor with Bec. That dog was supposed to be yours but she just bonded with it so well.

When Jade was born your mum died in childbirth, your dad left and your grandad had to raise you with your cousins. Their parents couldn't support Jane and John so they moved away and left all care for them on the grandad. He raised you and two years ago he passed away. You were more than ready for it, but it still hit you all very hard. It meant you got to see your aunty and uncle for the first time but when they asked if you wanted to move to Australia with them you declined because of your relations here. You couldn't leave Dirk and the others knew that so you stayed.

"So Jake," You are pulled to reality by your elder cousin attempting to get your attention as she gathers up your plates.

"Yes Jane?" You respond slightly nervous.

"When are you getting married? And how are you going to fund it?" Jane gets straight to business.

"Ohh, i don't know. Well i guess i'm going to have to try to get a better job." You scratch the back of your head.

"Hmm, well they're hiring at crocker for guards, i could put a good name in for you." She offers turning to give you a prankster's smile.

"Ohh, well that'd be great!" You stand happily.

"You'll probably start next Monday."

"That's tomorrow?"

"Yes,"

"Well gadzooks! Thank you Janey! Is this serious? Not just a prank?" You quickly start to think that this could just be a prank knowing her.

"No, i'm perfectly serious. No one is signing up to be a guard so a simple email will get someone with a good name a job." She dries off her hands and turns around to you.

You run and hug her. "Thank you!"


	7. KARKAT POV

You wake up to the beating of your boyfriend's heart against your head, you open your eyes and see his arms around you and feel the blanket that you snuggled under. You close your eyes again and humm with pleasure accidently.

"Hey, are you awake," Dave whispers into your ear so quietly and smooth. You love his voice, the slight tang over a texas accent that has been overran by the year in england then back to america only to come back to england.

"Yeah, seems so." You complain, he moves his hand and you can hear the paper in his hand.

"Holy-" Dave mumbles and you look up at his face and see a grin across his face and he puts the pieces of paper in front of your face as well.

It reads: He said yes- Dirk

"Nice," You close your eyes and attempt to go back to sleep but you can feel Dave still energetic and overly happy for his brother. "Do you want to stand up?" You mumble.

"If i could," He says shuffling out from under you running away up the stairs with the patter of his bare feet on the ground. You watch as he tried to turn the corn to run up the stairs but slides because of his socked feet straight into a cabinet, "owww…" is all that is heard after the crash and then the tapping of his feet up the stairs ensues.

You sit up on the sofa and yawn, you reach for your phone that was on charge overnight and see that it's 6:38. You unplug it and open up your chats. No one contacted you over night, they usually don't.

Today[6.39]

Karkat: HOW WAS THE DATE?

Karkat: KANAYA?

Karkat: WELL I GUESS YOU MIGHT BE SLEEPING OFF ALL THE "FUN"

Karkat: IN THE KINKIEST SENSE

Kanaya: I See You Are Up Bright And Early

Karkat: WELL I GOT WOKEN UP BY DAVE SHOWING ME A NOTE DIRK LEFT SAYING HE WAS NOW ENGAGED TO JAKE

Karkat: LIKE THAT'S ENOUGH TO WAKE ME UP OVER

Kanaya: Oh Really?

Kanaya: Give Him My Congratulations

Karkat: WON'T DO

Kanaya: Karkat

Karkat: IF I TALK TO HIM I WILL

Karkat: I'M GOING TO COME HOME PRETTY EARLY I THINK

Kanaya: Why?

Kanaya: Rose And I Were Hoping For A Little More Time Alone

Karkat: YOU COULD JUST GO TO ROSE'S

Kanaya: Roxy Will Be There

Karkat: ROXY'S COOL WITH YOU BEING GAY IN FRONT OF HER

Karkat: I MEAN

Karkat: UNLESS SHE'S SHIT FACED AND CAN'T HIDE HER JEALOUSY

Kanaya: Actually I Think We'd Only Get The After Marth

Kanaya: And Rose Would Rather Prolong Taking Care Of Her Hung Over Sister

Karkat: CAN I JUST COME HOME AND SLEEP?

Kanaya: Didn't You Sleep?

Karkat: I SLEPT A LOT

Karkat: SO MUCH THAT I WANT MORE

Kanaya: Karkat Please Just Stay At Dave's For A Little Longer?

Karkat: ARGH

Karkat: ALRIGHT

Kanaya: Thank You

Karkat: GRR

You place down your phone and see Kankri curled up in a ball on the other sofa, Kanaya wanted you and Kankri both to come here because she didn't want to take care of him and you're better at taking care of him. It's not like he likes you and honestly sometimes he gets on your nerves but Kanaya would just rather not and you end up doing too many things for that girl. Kanaya is your elder sister you shouldn't have to do stuff for her. Ever. You should be more of a rebellious teenager.

You go through into Dave's kitchen and set down Kankri's food for him to eat when he feels like it.

You walk to go back into the living room but you see Dave running down the stairs yelling, "I'm making pancakes to celebrate!"

You hear another yell from Dirk, "You would have made pancakes anyway!"

"Yeah but this is a reason to use extra sweet shit on top!" He smirks at you then runs into the kitchen stubbing his toe on the dog bowl. "Fucking, fuck." He laughs and you join with a short chuckle.

"So pancakes?" You get his focus back on track and he quickly starts getting out the things to make pancakes while you watch. Kankri comes in and nibbles his food then leaves again after giving you a look. That fucking dog.

Before you know it Dave has made too many pancakes and you're all sat around the table, Dave takes Dirk and yours plate and gets syrup and concentrates on both in turn. You get your plate back with a pancake with "happy 8 months" written on it.

You look over to Dirk and his has, "Happy engaged happy." on it. You laugh and grab his shoulder pulling him into his chair. He's so over excited.

You end up eating so fast that you didn't think was even possible, you eat too many pancakes and end up sitting back in your chair regretting and loving every second of eating those.


	8. ROSE POV

Your name is Rose Lalonde, why did you feel the need to state that? You do not know, but you are. You are walking home from spending at night at your girlfriend's and you are spending as much time walking as physically possible while still making progress.

You walk into your house and you are greeted with the over strong smell of booze and everything that goes with it. You sigh and place down your bag, you walk through the house looking in every room. "Roxy?" You yell.

You hear grumbling from the living room and you walk through to see Roxy passed out at her phone. You sigh and walk to the kitchen, you grab a cup and fill it with water and return to your sister. You shake her shoulder and wake her up slowly, she sits up and squints at you.

"Rosey?" She says instantly regretting it and holding a hand to her forehead. You hand her the water and she takes it and slowly sips at it.

You grab her phone and move it away after seeing she has a few messages from people she probably doesn't want to hear from right now.

"Roxy?" She looks at you hardly opening her eyes for it must hurt. This is why you and Kanaya don't sleep over here while she's here. Kanaya shouldn't have to deal with your idiotic sister. She's too much like your mum, you hardly see her without a drink in her hand. She is better at dealing with her hangovers than Roxy is though. "Do you want anything?"

"Blankets? And, and shut curtains." You nod and walk around the room shutting all the curtains and grabbing a few blankets from the chest you keep them in. You dump three of them on her and she cocoons herself. "Rosey…" She growls from the blankets, "Why do I do it?"

"Addiction? Stupidity? Escape from reality?" You shrug, "I could go on."

"No, i'm not that clever. I can't get a fucking job, i can't buy my own house. My friend's getting married and i'm stuck here curled up in a ball of blankets hung over like shit." You hear her begin to cry and you find yourself crouched down next to her. "I'm a failure,"

"No you're not." You say bluntly, "at least i don't believe that. You're younger than your friends by a few years, you're still technically in school-"

She buts in, "A coding class online hardly counts,"

"It's better than working at some super market that pays you minimun wage and teaches you nothing, isn't it? You're doing well for yourself even if you do work from home." She poked her head out from her coccoon and looks at you with swollen eyes that are blushed with red and dried tears and a few still coming.

"I don't deserve you Rose." She sobs and you smile placing a hand on her head.

"Get some sleep." You stand up and walk away. You get into the hall and you sit on the sofa there, you tilt your head back and sigh. You get out your phone and check your messages, of course.

Today[12.47]

Kanaya: I Apreciate That It Is Unlikely That You Are Home Yet As You Only Just Left My House

Kanaya: But I Feel As If You Get Home And See A Couple Of Messages From Your Beloved May Calm Some Nerves

Kanaya: So

Kanaya: How Is You Sister?

Rose: *Sigh*

Rose: Roxy

Kanaya: Has She Coccooned Yet?

Rose: I supplied her with the blankets

Kanaya: Does She Have Water?

Rose: I gave her that as well

Kanaya: Now It's A Matter Of Time

Rose: Yes,

Rose: It's just a shame that i am imcapable of using the living room because that is where she decided to coccoon

Kanaya: Are You Sure You Do Not Want Me To Come Over To Help?

Rose: Of course not

Rose: It's like me saying when your Karkat is going on one his rants "Hey should I come over?"

Rose: It's just not what is helpful at that moment

Kanaya: Oh

Kanaya: Is It Really That Weird To Offer?

Rose: No, it's not weird it's just- i can deal with it

Rose: It's my burden to bear not yours and i love you too much to put you through this

Kanaya: It Just Pains Me Slightly To See You Have To Deal With it

Kanaya: I Know It Makes You Stressed

Rose: I apreciate your worrying but it's fine

Rose: Oh i think she just vomitted, i'll see you later

Kanaya: Okay-


	9. KARKAT POV 2

He - keeps - fucking- tripping you! You walk home from a night with your boyfriend with your dog at your feet, a more accurate description would be "under" your foot. You do not want to step on him but he seems to have a death wish! He can't walk in a motherfucking straight line, his little feet are all over the place!

When you finally get to the door of your house you're happy to open it and let the stupid dog, kankri, in first. You follow throwing down your bag and declaring, "I'm home, and i remembered the dog," you mumble, "fucking shitter,"

You hear her reply an elegant, "I'm through here," You go into the living room and see her sat on her phone and places it down as soon as you walk in granting you a little smile. "Thank you for coming home a little later, Rose just left."

"Oh good timing, i don't think i could deal with her sarcastic shit right now." You pull up your sleeve and scratch your arm with nerves, this tends to happen whenever your home. You're nervous when you're comfortable in your environment, it's weird. You like doing to Dave's because the air is always on edge so you don't scratch yourself at all.

"How is Dave?" Kanaya asks.

"Oh, he's fine. Yup. He made pancakes, that was good." You look around nervously.

"Go on leave if you want." You look at her and she has retracted to her phone but offers you a little smile, "You're nervous, go calm down in your room." She indicated to your scratching.

"Oh, thanks." You turn around, almost trip up over Kankri and go up the stairs. You go into your bedroom and turn on your desktop computer.

You yawn and lean back in your chair. You grab your tablet and see someone else has tried to contact you.

Today[12:54]

Terezi: H3Y K4RK4T!

Terezi: YOU'LL N3V3R B3L13V3 WH4T 1 H34RD

Karkat: IS IT ABOUT DIRK?

Terezi: NO :/

Terezi: D1D SOM3TH1NG H4PP3N TO H1M?

Karkat: YEAH HE ASKED JAKE TO MARRY HIM

Karkat: AND YEAH THEY'RE ENGAGED NOW

Terezi: OH SH1T!

Terezi: N1C3!

Terezi: BUT 4NYW4Y

Terezi: GU3SS WH4T 1 S4W

Karkat: NOTHING

Karkat: YOU'RE BLIND

Terezi: OH H4H4

Terezi: 1 H34RD TH4T 3R1D4N 4MPOR4 4ND SOLLUX FUCK1NG C4PTOR ST4TR3D D4T1NG

Karkat: IT'S PROBABLY A HALF ARSED ATTEMPT TO GET FEFERI JEALOUS

Terezi: TH4T'S WH4T 1 S41D

Terezi: BUT TH3Y S33M TO 4CTU4LLY L1K3 34CH OTH3R

Karkat: BUT THEY HATE EACH OTHER?

Terezi: 1 KNOW!

Terezi: 1 TH1NK 1T'S SO W31RD 1T M1GHT WORK

Terezi: 1F NOT 1T'LL ST1LL B3 FUNNY

Karkat: JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH THE FIREWORKS

Karkat: ANYWAY I GTG

Terezi: BY3 BY3 K4RKL3S

You had lied about the need to leave and instead question if you should start up a conversation with Sollux then think about it after only a second. You then think again when a brief thought about sollux appear in your mind, wasn't he…

Karkat: WAIT, WASN'T SOLLUX DATING ARADIA?

Terezi: HUH?

Terezi: W41T

Terezi: OHH Y34H

Karkat: THAT'S FUCKED UP

Terezi: 1M GO1NG TO M3SS4G3 H3R

Karkat: WAIT

Karkat: MAYBE

Karkat: DONT?

Terezi: SH3 N33DS TO KNOW

Karkat: I KNOW I KNOW

Karkat: BUT THINK ABOUT IT

Karkat: IF YOU HAD BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP AND FOUND OUT THAT HE LEFT YOU FOR ANOTHER PERSON YOU WOULD BE LIKE "AHH DON'T TALK TO ME!"

Karkat: WOULDN'T YOU?

Terezi: TH4T'S ONLY YOU

Terezi: BUT 1 DO 4RG33 1'M ST1LL GO1NG TO T4LK TO H3R 4BOUT 1T BUT B3 SUBTLE

Karkat: OKAY

Karkat: NOW I'VE REALLY GOT TO GO


	10. GAMZEE POV

D'aww.

He's cute.

Who were you talking about?

You have a picture of Tavros in your hands but your eyes are fixed on your pet goat. Who were you talking about?

Both are cute though, so the statement "D'aww" still stands and you still wanna hug both and hold them tightly and never let them go… this pie is good.

You pick it up and pour the lasts of it into your mouth and lick your lips. You smirk and lean back then hear a notification from your computer. Ayy it's this guy! You love him! You want him to be yours but he's not g-g-g-g-g ahh word.

Today[2.02]

Gamzee: hEy BrOtHeR

Tavros: hEY?

Gamzee: wHy YoU sAy HiGh AgAiN?

Tavros: i… oNLY SAID HI ONCE

Tavros: aRE YOU?

Gamzee: MaYbE, dOeSn'T mAtTeR cAuSe We'Re TaLkInG nOw AnD iT's GrEaT!

Tavros: yEAH PRETTY GOOD

Tavros: aNYTHING YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT PARTICULARLY?

Gamzee: I lOvE yOu

Tavros: fRIENDS?

Gamzee: No

Gamzee: mOrE tHaN tHaT bRo

Gamzee: I wAs AlL uP n WaItInG tO sAy It bUt ThEn

Gamzee: JuSt NoW i WaS lIkE

Gamzee: nAaAaAh

Gamzee: WiLl Ya DaTe Me?

Tavros: gAMZEE

Tavros: i DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY I-

Tavros: i CAN'T AGREE NOW BECAUSE YOU'RE HIGH AND WON'T REMEMBER SO

Tavros: gAMZEE I'M GOING TO SAY NO FOR NOW

Gamzee: WhAt?

Tavros: yOU'RE HIGH

Tavros: fROM ALL I KNOW YOU MIGHT NOT BE MEANING TO SAY THIS

Tavros: tALK TO ME AFTER YOU'VE NOT HAD A PIE FOR A DAY

Gamzee: TaV?

Gamzee: wHaT?

Gamzee: nO- yOu CaN't Do ThAt

You start to cry uncontrollably, he just turned you down? You thought- you thought he liked you? You stand up and fall over again onto the main horns onto the floor but Kurloz walks over to you and nuzzles your face, you grab him and hug him closely and cry into his slightly prickly fur. You sob and sob.


End file.
